Una puerta al cielo
by Vanehei
Summary: POV de Amber y mi versión de lo que sucedió en la guerra de la puerta del cielo.


**"La puerta del cielo"**

**Prologo**

Un contratante no reflexiona sobre sus actos, no es capaz de admirar la belleza o de sentir repulsión hacia algo. Simplemente se comporta como una máquina que evalúa las situaciones y toma la decisión que favorezca sus intereses.

Yo fui de esa forma durante mucho tiempo, o al menos eso llegue a creer después de que todas las personas a mi alrededor lo repetían constantemente.

No tengo muchas memorias de mi vida antes de convertirme en contratante, pero creo que mi vida fue muy larga, estoy convencida de que era una anciana el día que las puertas del cielo y del infierno surgieron.

Mi habilidad me permitió ser joven de nuevo, pero muchos decían que la sabiduría de mi mirada continuaba presente. Sonreía instintivamente, tal vez es un rasgo de mi antigua personalidad.

Una noche recuerdo haber girado el rostro hacia el cielo, y me quede contemplando las estrellas. Constantemente las miraba pero solamente para ver cuantas caían y eran liberadas de este contrato que mas parecía una penitencia.

El cielo era de un azul mas obscuro que el negro, pero el brillo de las estrellas parecían una paradoja de mi alma, pequeños destellos de esperanza que se desvanecían más y más cada día.

Es curioso pensarlo pero esas palabras ni siquiera estaban en mi vocabulario antes de conocerlo.

Recuerdo haber sido interrumpida en mi contemplación estelar por la llamada de un compañero " Llegaron los nuevos integrantes del equipo, estamos listos para partir a Sudamérica"

Esas simples palabras me hicieron regresar a mi realidad. Camine con mi seguridad habitual y recogí mis pocas pertenencias. Di una última ojeada al cielo y recordé mi misión "Haré que todas esas estrellas caigan"

Aborde un avión junto con el resto de los contratantes que formaban parte de mi equipo. Me acomode en uno de los asientos y escuche las palabras de nuestro líder " Formaremos pequeñas unidades, los líderes serán Amber, Kai, Rosso y Marcus"

Después nuestro líder nos reagrupo para que comenzáramos a analizar los mapas y realizáramos la estrategia de ataque.Tan pronto como aterrizáramos nos pondríamos en acción.

"Amber, tu equipo es el que menos integrantes tiene, pero las habilidades de los contratantes elegidos seguramente nos permitirán un mayor poder de ataque, asegurate de poner los nombres clave para ellos, aquí están sus expedientes"

Mire a la gente que tenia frente a mi y sonreí como siempre lo hacia. Sosteniendo los expedientes me pare frente a la primer integrante y leí un poco sobre sus habilidades. Observe que era una chica de grandes ojos verdes y cabello rojo "Tu nombre clave es Carmine" le dije. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza sin cambiar la mirada perdida que poseía. Su habilidad hacia que los cuerpos quedaran despedazados, y seguramente verla utilizarlo seria un espectáculo sangriento, por eso le puse ese nombre clave.

Junto a ella se encontraba una pequeña niña de alrededor de 14 años. Busque su expediente y descubrí su habilidad. Su rostro era angelical. Su piel blanca junto con su cabellera negra hacían que sus hermosos ojos azules resaltaran de una forma muy especial. Su habilidad era bastante letal, pero no dejaba rastros desagradables, se podría decir que era bastante limpia. Es por eso y por la porcelana de su piel que le puse el nombre clave "Bai".

Después me acerque a un chico que mantenía el rostro agachado. Busque entre los expedientes y comencé a leer el suyo sin ponerle mucha atención a su rostro.Crei ser víctima de una broma extraña al leer que era un simple humano. Lo mire y pregunte al líder general en voz alta " ¿que hace un humano aquí?"

"Es el único que esta dispuesto a cuidar a la chica de a lado cuando esta pagando su retribución, llevalo contigo, la chica es vital para que tengamos éxito". Respondió de forma indiferente el líder general

Volví a mirar al chico y le dije " ¿Sabes en que te estas metiendo?, no quiero que seas un estorbo"

"El puede cuidarse solo, no será un estorbo " dijo con voz monótona la pequeña a la que bautice como Bai"

Quede incrédula ante lo que escuche, y por algún motivo me sentí ofendida. Les pregunte "¿Acaso son amantes?"

"No, somos hermanos" respondió el chico parado frente a mi. Levanto su cabeza y por fin pude mirar su rostro. Fue entonces cuando note el parecido con la chica. Los rasgos eran masculinos pero al mismo tiempo delicados. El color de la piel y del cabello era similar, pero me quede sorprendida cuando vi sus ojos. Al principio creí que eran negros, pero un pequeño destello de luz que se filtro por una ventanilla me dejo ver lo que eran en realidad.

Mi mente por alguna razón me llevo al momento en que observe el cielo nocturno. Ese tono azul que parecía por momentos mas obscuro que el negro, y ese brillo que las estrellas le brindaban. Fue entonces cuando lo decidí "Tu nombre código es Hei. Trata de no arruinarlo todo, nadie estará ahí para salvarte si algo sale mal"

Gire mostrandome indiferente y no le dirigí la palabra a mi equipo en todo el viaje, fue cuando estábamos a cinco minutos de aterrizar que fije nuestra estrategia y posiciones.

En ese momento no me di cuenta, pero ahora que lo comprendo lo puedo decir con certeza. En el momento que vi los ojos de ese chico, algo dentro de mi comenzó a cambiar.


End file.
